Library Love
by Flight at Midnight
Summary: Dean is straight. Really. But he just can't seem to get a certain librarian with piercing blue eyes out of his mind...


**Title**: Library Love  
**Author**: Flight at Midnight  
**Pairing**(s): Dean/Castiel  
**Rating**: M  
**Word Count**: 2,216 (Chapter One)  
**Disclaimer**: Supernatural does not belong to me. I am not profiting in any physical way from this fanfiction.  
**Warnings**: AU, Language, Masturbation, Anal Sex, Mentions of Homophobia, some Hurt/Comfort  
**Summary**: Dean is straight. Really. But he just can't seem to get a certain librarian with piercing blue eyes out of his mind...

**AN**: My first Destiel fic wooo. This was also posted under my livejournal account for those who care.

* * *

"There's no way in hell I'm going to sit in a library for hours to help you out with some school project."

"But, Dean," Sam said, frustration apparent in his voice, "I'll never finish the research if you don't help. It's just for a few hours."

"Fine," Dean replied, eyes lighting up with a plan, "but you'll have to do the dishes for the next month."

Sam huffed. "Jerk."

Dean grinned, knowing he'd won. "Bitch."

He turned his prized '67 Chevy Impala into the parking lot of the Kansas State University Library. The university allowed certain students from Sam's high school to do "higher learning research there." Sam qualified for this higher learning, seeing that he was, as Dean (mostly affectionately) called him, a nerd.

Dean probably would have helped his brother out with the project anyway, since the kid always worked so damn hard, but Dean was working double at Singer Auto Repair until the end of the month. Sam would have ended up having to do the dishes anyway, so he might as well bust Sammy's balls for the time being.

Dean and Sam Winchester entered the university library through the smooth sliding glass doors. It was a Thursday afternoon, meaning the library was mostly empty of any college students since they were all busy celebrating the new tradition of getting shitfaced on Thursdays, better known as Thirsty Thursdays. Dean knew this well from nights spent at his friend Ellen Harvelle's bar. He generally wanted to drink more when he saw the college experience he was missing out on. It was okay, though, once he remembered it was all for Sam.

Sam pointed to the back of the library, where there were some empty tables. "I'll be back there, sorting out the information that I already have. Go to the desk over there and ask about any books they have on angelic lore."

Dean grunted back an "okay" and set off to find the little nerd his research books.

Dean only noticed the librarian behind the reference desk when he got up to the counter, as the librarian was bent over to put some books away, giving Dean a fantastic view of her ass. Dean was fully appreciating the sight until she stood up and he realized that he was checking out another guy's ass.

Any attempts to recompose himself failed under the blue-eyed stare of the librarian, the intensity of it slightly shielded by a pair of reading glasses. The librarian, obviously confused by Dean's uncomfortable silence, narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the side.

"May I be of assistance?" he asked Dean, his rough voice doing funny, inexplicable things to Dean's body.

Clearing his throat, Dean judged the tingles going through his body to be a fluke and shook himself back to normality. "My brother's doing a project on angels and the myths behind them. Do you have any books or something that could help?" he finished lamely.

The librarian, whose name was Castiel according his nametag (not that Dean cared or anything, it was just a weird name), continued to look at Dean with that intense gaze.

"You may try the 200s section upstairs," Castiel said, then sat down and opened a book.

Dean felt vaguely pissed at the dismissal. "Can't I get some help finding them?" he asked, hating himself for wanting to spend more time around the strange librarian.

"No. My apologies."

Dean was outright pissed now. The guy refused to help Dean but he wasn't even busy. Jackass.

"Right, thanks a lot for your help. Sorry I interrupted your busy schedule," Dean retorted, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Going to the second floor, Dean wondered why he was getting so worked up over the man. When his mind began to wander to his beautiful blue eyes, Dean scowled in annoyance. He liked women. Women. Not distant librarian guys with piercing eyes and a voice that would sound absolutely fantastic moaning Dean's name-

This was going to be a long afternoon.

"I don't think I have enough information," Sam finally said, hours later. "But it's getting late so- Dean? Are you even listening to me?" Sam put on his best bitchface to look at Dean, who was staring in the general direction of the front desk, which was blocked by rows of shelves.

"Wh – yes, finally, let's get outta here," Dean said, his eyes snapping back to Sam.

Sam squinted at him. "Are you okay? You barely complained the whole time. You just sulked and stared."

"I'm fine, Sammy, let's just go," Dean said gruffly, not in the mood for his brother's questions.

His brother huffed, and Dean knew he wanted to talk more, but they could save that for later when they were braiding each other's hair and other girly shit. Besides, he just wanted to get out of there so he could stop thinking about that damn Castiel.

Passing the front desk on their way out, Dean noticed that Castiel wasn't there anymore, thank God. He didn't want to deal with that asshole again. Dean tried to ignore that tiny feeling of disappointment in the back of his mind.

That disappointment disappeared immediately when Dean stepped outside and saw Castiel standing at the bike rack next to the door, looking dejectedly at a broken lock.

Dean attempted to ignore him and keep walking, but Sam, being the upright citizen Dean tried to raise him to be (_damn him_) stopped.

"Everything alright?" Sam asked Castiel. He started, like he hadn't noticed the boys approaching.

Castiel shook his head. "I am fine, although it appears as though someone has absconded with my bicycle." He sighed. "Once again."

Absconded? What type of pretentious douche says "absconded?"

Sam shot Dean another bitchface, and Dean realized he had said that aloud. Shit.

Castiel, though, seemed unfazed by his outburst and merely looked at Dean. "Precise words amuse me. They give certain panache to the sentence."

Dean stared at him, eyes lingering on the man's chapped lips. He resisted licking his own and realized he had to get out of there. "Right. Well Sam we better-"

"Do you need a ride?" Sam interjected.

Shaking his head slowly while still gazing at Dean, Castiel simply replied "I would rather walk." He paused for a second. "Thank you, though."

Goddammit, was this man a walking etiquette book? Dean made sure he didn't say that outside his own thoughts, but he wouldn't be surprised if Castiel could hear his thoughts with the amount of staring he did.

Castiel began to turn away when Dean spoke up. "It wouldn't be any trouble to give you a ride." Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean in disbelief. "Anything to show my baby off," Dean covered for himself, throwing a sweeping gesture at the Impala parked across from them. Damn him again, he needs to stop it. At least Castiel will say no again.

"If you are adamant about the matter, I suppose I will accept your offer," Castiel responded, the ghost of a smile flitting across his face.

"Are you sure? We could be serial murderers or something and you'd be just willingly climbing into the backseat of our car to be our next victim," Dean said, half-hoping it'd get him to change his mind.

Castiel fully smiled now, a glowing, wide smile that made Dean wish that he hadn't worn his already-tight jeans today. "I will have to sit in the front seat then."

Dean tried not to grumble too much as they all climbed into the car, Castiel in the passenger's seat.

"So, what's your address?"

It was an uncomfortable ten minute car ride.

"By the way, what's your name?" Sam said after Castiel directed Dean to turn left out of the parking lot.

"Legally? Jimmy Novak. Most people call me Castiel, though. I and many others seem to find that it suits me better."

Dean had to agree. Jimmy was not a name for an eccentric, beautifu- handso- nice-looking man. Castiel was a name that fitted his looks and behavior much better.

"Really?" Sam said, and Dean could feel his brother switching into nerd-mode. "Like the Angel of Thursday?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw Castiel nod. "I was also born on a Thursday. It makes the name even more apropos. My apologies, I did not catch your names either."

Angels? Thursday? Dean lost complete track of the conversation at that point, mostly focusing on how much he liked the roughness of Cas' voice and how his use of confusing words was growing on him. And how he should stop focusing on Castiel.

"I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean," Sam supplied when Dean remained silent, lost in his own thoughts until the sound of his name brought him back.

Cas gave Dean another direction, and there was silence again. Dean was debating on whether or not he should bring up the original library introduction when Castiel spoke up again.

"I presume you were studying angelic lore at the library?"

Sam looked startled. "Uh, yeah, I was. How do you know?"

Castiel at least looked kind of embarrassed. "Your brother asked me for help in finding books about angels. I rudely denied his request though." He turned to Dean, setting his laser-like gaze on him. "I am regretful for this. I hope you can forgive me."

In spite of himself, most of Dean's anger had already subsided, and his earnest apology softened Dean to Cas even more.

"'S no problem," Dean said, trying to be nonchalant. "I found them anyway. Besides, if I hadn't gotten them, it would have been Sammy's problem, not mine."

Sam discreetly flipped him off from the backseat. Cas noticed though, but smiled again, melting Dean's heart even more.

No, stop it Dean. What are you, growing a vagina?

Sam continued the conversation. "Yeah, I go to Lawrence High School, like an hour and a half away from here. I needed the extra research from the KSU library for my project."

Dean snorted. "Yeah, Sammy here is a nerd."

Rolling his eyes, Sam retorted, "You know I prefer intellectual badass."

"I'm still hearing nerd."

Cas still had that slight smile on his face that was really doing Dean no favors around his crotch area. They needed to hurry this friggin car ride along. He pressed on the accelerator a little harder.

"I am a student in the graduate school at Kansas State, but I also am employed at the library for extra funds. It is beneficial because my major is in library and information science," Castiel said, giving his information. "I also find myself to be like you, Sam. An intellectual badass."

"Do you always talk like you have a stick up that badass?" Dean asked, this time more jokingly. He was definitely starting to like Cas. Just as a friend of course, no matter how much he felt the material in the crotch of his jeans strain goddammit.

Eventually, the Impala pulled up in front of Cas' apartment.

"Thank you for your assistance," Cas said sincerely.

"No problem, any time," Dean found himself saying, while internally he was having a growing sexuality crisis over this man. Dean hoped it didn't show on his face.

"See you later, Castiel!" Sam called as he awkwardly climbed into the front seat, overlong limbs splaying everywhere.

Castiel smiled again and went inside his apartment. Dean at this point was picturing dead puppies so that the image of those chapped lips smashing into his own wouldn't cause too much of a problem with his body or head just yet. Dean watched Cas' retreating ass with grudging reluctance.

"What was up with you and Castiel?" Sam asked when they got to their apartment in Lawrence. He studied on the ride home from the University, leaving Dean to his mind-numbing blaring of 80s hair rock to keep his mind off of a certain person.

Dean chucked a stray sock off the couch so he could sit down and turn on the television. "No clue what you're talking about."

Sam stared at Dean calculatingly, but decided not to push the matter, thank God. He marched away, muttering something about emotional incapability. Dean decided to ignore that comment and returned to numbing his mind of all things with blue eyes.

It turned out later, though, that it was pretty hard to forget about them when in the shower.

He meant to turn on the cold water, he really did, but as the warm water pounded his back, Dean's body had other ideas. He curled his one hand around his hardening dick and used his other to support himself against the wall as he let his imagination take over. At first, it was women, women porn, but he couldn't help the eventual thoughts of Castiel being in the shower with him, Castiel's hand on his dick, Castiel kneeling down and encircling the head of Dean's aching cock with his hot, wet tongue.

Before Dean knew it, his hand was a blur over his dick, and he was cumming faster than he had in years.

Once he came down from his high, Dean leaned against the shower wall to think about what just happened.

Shit. He _might_ have a thing for Castiel.


End file.
